


Hey, Sing a Song

by AnastasiaSteen



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Also this isn't my first fanfic, And I don't mean to trigger anyone, And a swear jar, But it still is in a way, F/F, F/M, From how terrible and tragic this is, I just think people that have it are really beautiful, It's going to be insane and adorable, M/M, My humor is weird and so is my writing, There will be references galore, This does have an OC, Vitiligo is mentioned in here, You'll be crying!, but - Freeform, i'm so sorry!, no word on if it's sooner or later, of laughter, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnastasiaSteen/pseuds/AnastasiaSteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel and Dipper retreat from their junior year, awaiting senior year, to the place that holds so much emotion for them. I mean, you'd think after all the crazy summers, and the really crappy year they just had, this summer would be a little calmer. But when some 'friendly' old faces, and a new one, pop up, the Gravity Falls gang has to learn that life is a trial and error situation. You just gotta keep your head up, and whistle a happy tune sometimes. </p><p>I apologize in advance so much!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So Good to be.....zzzz

**Author's Note:**

> Gravity Falls is not owned or created by me. It is made by the amazing Alex Hirsch, and is broadcasted by Disney XD. Also, to be forementioned, none of the songs that I will ever use, or reference, in this fanfiction belong to me. I will leave notes about who created them. If I can actually master the art of it, I will possibly make a playlist with all the said songs from this story.  
> Noted, this isn't my first fanfiction, but I'm very rusty, and pretty terrible. So please, keep that in mind! I will mention a lot of my humor comes out, and I do make a few references here and there. I don't mind if you don't like my work, but please, if you don't like it, then don't read it. I don't need people telling me how terrible I am, when I've already said I am once. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy, and if you have any comments, or maybe you'd like to make some fanart (I don't know.), feel free to do so here, or at my Tumblr: anastasiaanesthesiasteen.tumblr.com

If there was one thing about teenage years that the Pines twins could live without, it was heartbreaks. On top of having no game (clearly), Dipper Pines was playing the pubescent, ever-changing sexual orientation-frustration game. This left it to Mabel to answer people when they asked, "Sooo, Dipper, are you gay? Bi-sexual? What?". The sister of the duo would frown, before shouting, "HE'S WORKING IT OUT OKAY! Geez!".  
But on top of all of that load of stressful horse manure, the people the twins had just had a relationship with were all too perfect to be true. A long lost, romantic poet for Mabel, and a tomboyish, paranormal believer young woman for Dipper. Truly, the pairs seemed like matches made on Tindr, but the poet and tomboy had decided that their Senior years shouldn't be wasted on the stresses of dating. Especially when their partners were a girl who had sugar for blood and could be crowned as the 'Glitter Goddess', and a boy who was constantly questioning the supernatural as well as the most indecisive person of all time.  
But for what it was worth, the memories that came from the relationships were as stale as a loaf of pumpernickel bread left in the very, VERY back of Grunkle Stans pantry. Which, somewhat ironically, is where our two little heroes of tomorrow are headed now! 

~~~~~~~~~Dododoodle Perspcetive Warp!~~~~~~~~~~  
Mabel View

Gaaaaaawd! Buses never cease to be the most obnoxiously long means of transpo. do they? But who really cares when you're going to one of the most raddest places in the world! Especially when the long lost Pres. had entrusted you with a sweet status and declared the formerly mentioned place as the seven and half wonder of the world!  
"Blah blah BLAH! Blablah!?", the mysterious voice that had been lingering in the space next to me seemed cranky. Not that I didn't offer help earlier! I had offered Mabel juice and large consumption of sugar!

"Uuuuuhhhhhhh..."

"MABEL! Seriously? Christ, I'm trying to tell you we'll be there in less than five minutes. AND! That Pacifica, as well as Robbie for weird reason, texted us about a concert going on later, and were wondering if we wanted to go?", the voice was miraculously coherent now! But what did its message mean?

"Mmmmmzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..."

"Oh geez, fine! We'll just chill at the Shack alone tonight." 

"zzzpleha-WHA!? No! We have to go! Forthegreatergoodofallthatisgood!", I screamed, grabbing the speaking vessel by their shirt  


"HOLY SHIT MABEL!", my sweet bro-bro had finally became perfectly clear in my line of focus! Thank you for riding my sugar high ladies and gentlemen, don't forget your complimentary peanuts!

"Ohhhh! Felicia, that's a dollar in the swear jar!". Ever need to make an easy profit? Just get a swear jar, and surround yourself with people who can't hold their tongues very easily! "Also, since when have you and Robbie been buddy-buddy with each other?", ponderously, I ponder (Don't flame, it's a damn joke!) "Huh? Someone owes the swear jar a dollar as well!"  


"What? Never-mind, probably just a last wind or something.", my brother from the same mother grumbled, "But we're on good- er- better terms not that neither of us have a sickening obsession with Wendy."

Bouncing in my seat, while nodding in the recognition that my sib and his 'rival' had put an end to their battle for affection. It was only after a second of silence, did the lovely town that remains etched in my mind, like the tan remains of a bad sunburn, come into view.  


"DIPPER! WE'RE HERE!", I hollered, much like Old Man McGucket did at his first wife, to my not-at-all-surprised brotato.  


"I know Mabes! Jesus fuc- oh god dam- shi! ARGH!!"  


"El-oh-el Dip-Dip! That's going to be seven dollars in Mr. Swear-o Jar!", sprinting down the buses aisle to the door, I 'tsked' at him when he made it to where I stood. 

Even though the bus wasn't at a complete stop, we were too ready to get off this metal horse and into the missing puzzle piece of our lives. Once the doors had opened a barrage of "Welcome home kids/dudes/guys" was heard, and to say that it warmed our hearts would be a definite understatement!  


"AHHHH! GRUNKLESTANSOOSPacificaCandygrendaaandzzzzzzzzzz", before I could finish I fell into a land that was covered in hot buns and Mayor Natalie Portman.


	2. Make Sure You Check Your Seats Before Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the chapter lengths! I'm working on knowing if what I write is long enough, or too long! Anyways, so this is just the crew going back to the Mystery Shack! I know it's starting slow, but you can't just run up a giant hill guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So this is me hoping that my first chapter appealed to you, and that you're somewhat interested in this story. Again, I apologize if it's not up to par with what people are used to, but this is a story that I've had in my mind lately. So, even though I'm terrible at stories, I wanted people to see what I dream about! 
> 
> If you have any comments or want to tell me that I'm doing a good job (even though I'm not), please leave a comment or message me at: anastasiaanesthesiasteen.tumblr.com! 
> 
> Enjoy chapter 2!! Oh and sorry about the characters being able to hear the narrator (it will make sense later, promise!) and Bill and Tad won't show up until Chapter 4 I think.

______________________________________________________________________________  


"AH! GRUNKLESTANDSOOSPacificaCandygrendaaaaaaandzzzzzzzzzz...", before I could finish, I fell into a land of hot buns and Mayor Natalie Portman.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~Doop Doop Dippers View!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Face palming hard enough to at least obliterate 200 brain cells, I walked off the bus, to see what was definitely Mabels last sugar rush. "Uh, hey everyone! Sorry about Mabes.", I managed to wheeze out, trudging towards the group with our luggage.  


"Oh! It's no problem! We know this routine by now!", Grenda chortled, while walking over to help Pacifica drag my sisters' coma like body to Grunkle Stans car. I sent a smile to the old devil, who had started to walk towards his vehicle, which began a domino effect of promenading towards it.  


"So, how've you been Dipper?", the elderly man asked me, as the blonde and brunette young women buckled up the only person alive on Earth to consume copious amounts of Smile Dip and actually survive.  


"Oh, I've been okay," I mumbled getting in the car, "just been trying to do well in school. All the while being pressured into knowing what I'm going to do with the rest of my life in the matter of a year." I swear, if my friends and family weren't used to me freaking out like this, Stan would've stopped the car right then and there. "Oops, almost forgot dealing with not one, but TWO break ups.", damn me and my dumb mouth. I looked to the back seat, hoping to anyone that my sister wasn't sending me death beams, which she was unfortunately. Stupid short lasting sugar comas.  


"Two break ups? Ooh Dipper, you poor, sappy old dog you!", Stan chuckled, knowing full and well that his dear, loving grandniece was just as pis-upset as I was am.  


"Haha, you know me! You start taking showers and the people come screaming." I threw my hands behind my head, trying to cheer up Mabes by pulling of the douchiest kind of cool guy pose I could think of. As I glimpsed at the reflection of her in the mirror, I labeled my attempt as a success, seeing her snort out a laugh.  


"Pssh yeah sure! And we left Candy back at the bus stop! Hahaha uh...", sensing a awkward turn of events in the air, we looked around the limit space in the car, only to witness that the mentioned Asian female was not present. 

"SHIT!"  


"CHRIST!"  


"FUCK!"  


"You two have to pay up! For the swear jar!"


	3. Pink Fingernails and Fake Eyelashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Want to see what I've missed out on, pretty much all of my life? Hahahaha, or would you rather witness what I think girls getting ready for a night on the town is like from the brothers perspective?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter 2 was short, I'm sorry, and I'm sorry if my humor is bogus. I personally can look at myself and just die laughing (bada pshhhhh)  
> Want to leave a commment, or just talk? Feel free to here, or on my Tumblr: anastasiaanesthesiasteen.tumblr.com  
> Chapter 3!!!!

______________________________________________________________________________  


"You two have to pay up! To the swear jar!"  


~~~~Do wop Time hop~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Narrating overlord again!  


After returning to the bus stop and picking up the said Candy human, Pacifica gave some more detailed information about the concert the twins were, and I quote, "going to whether they liked it or not." Surprisingly, the senior member of the entourage was okay with it, after slyly pressuring Pacificia to pay for the twins. Candy said she was actually "already engaged for tonight." but would go with them next time for sure.  


"What about you Grenda?", Mabel pouted, as the car pulled up to the Mystery Shack. The taller brunette smiled widely before informing her now, less than enthusiastic friend, that she had to go home to rest up for her wrestling competition tomorrow morning.  


"Sorry boo, looks like it's just me and you! Oh and I guess Dipper." "HEY!"  
A small smile bloomed on Mabel's lips, as she tried to hug four people together, nodding a little at Pacifica's remark. At least she had those crazy two going with her to dance their butts off! 

"Yeah, you're right I guess. And I mean, we have all summer!", like a light being flipped on, positive attitude began pouring out of Mabel once again, "Maybe you two, OH! And you're boyfriend too, Grenda, can come with us next time!", the young lady exclaimed! (EXCLAMATION POINTS!)  


"What was that?", a conjoined response from six mouths echoed.  


"Huh? Well, anyways, of course Mabel! So long as the sun exsist, there is always tomorrow.", Candy wistfully looked at the setting sun.  


"No, I have a competition tomorrow, remember?"  


"It is just an expression."  


"Haha, oh you guys! Well, whatever you all are doing tonight, have fun for me!", Mabel waved back to her friends as they got into Grendas SUV and left. "Okay, so what sort of clothes do we need? Oh oh! Paz, are you going to help me redo Dipper?!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~And with that, Paz attack!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


"Oh my fashion goddesses yes!", I looked at the boy of interest and scoffed, "For being a seventeen year old, you never have changed those god forsaken clothes, have you?" After hearing a mumbled "Whatever, fashion gods my ass." and my best friends whispering, "Two dollars Dip-Dip.", I followed up her question by informing them that the club was more or less casual, but had a night club vibe, so dressing up a little couldn't hurt.  


"Okay, so I was thinking about that short silver dress with all the colored sequins and black flats.", Mabel looked back at me as we walked into the shop and proceeded into the kitchen. "OH! Yes, and maybe a sideways fishtail braid?", the image was already in my mind and was so perfect for her. "I'm going to wear that no sleeve lilac crop top with my black vegan leather skirt," I heard Dipper let out a scoff, "WITH biker shorts underneath. God, and black skinny heels."  


As we climbed the stairs to where the brunettes room was, I finished up my plan by saying that my hair was most definitely going to be in a ballerina bun. Nothing else looked right and plus, it was bound to get hot as balls there.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dip Glimpse~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


As we- er- the girls, two of the best in my life I might add, began getting ready, I leaned in the doorway of my sister's room, thinking of nothing in particular. When they needed a private moment, I would duck into the hallway, only letting Grunkle Stan the plans and to take it easy and get some rest.  
But I watched as they did their hair and make up, why? I have no clue, nothing better to do I guess. Mabel was wearing this clear lip gloss and egg plant colored eyeliner, with "volumizing mascara", then took nearly fifteen minutes painting her nails with nude nail polish. Pacifica went more wild then I thought she would, as she covered her eyelids with almost glossy black eye-shadow, red mascara, nude lipstick, and did a black tipped "reverse french mani and pedi". I won't lie, as they too the while to do this, I couldn't help but shiver, thanking genetics I was a male and not a female twin.  


Too bad I wasn't award of the glances set to me from the mentioned women, like tigresses eyeing a defenseless antelope. But when I did notice, it was way, way too late.  
Mabel smiled menacingly, "Your turn bro-bro."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~N.P.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A loud "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!", echoed through out the entirety of the town, waking sleeping children and grand-uncles alike.


	4. V.I.P. Status and Fast Wheels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper gets dressed, they grab food, and make it to my dream dance club. Again, so, so sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHTY THEN! I'm so sorry, but you only get a little hint of Bill and Tad this chapter, and oh boy if I don't throw Dipper into a terrible state of almost OOC *drives head into a pile of pillows* 
> 
> Also, the car I picked out for Pacifica may exist, the car model does, but I'm not sure about the color. I just think that would be HER car. 
> 
> Want to leave a comment or something, I don't know. Go for it here! Or at: anastasiaanesthesiasteen.tumblr.com
> 
> What's a golfer's favorite number? FOUUUR 
> 
> I Do NOT Own Gravity Falls. Mr. Hirsch does.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to the poor sap~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


"I don't understand why you undressed me, before finding clothes!", I screamed from the semi-storage close, on an account of me not having a dream to die of embarrassment-induced fever.  


"You know, Dipper, you almost complain more than an old person.", my sister snickered, while rummaging through my luggage. I scoffed at the idea of them actually being able to find something deemed worthy of Northwest's standards. Being yanked out of the closet, and my corneas being close to annihilated, I was handed a package of fabric, that may have resembled clothes, though I couldn't tell because I couldn't see!  


"Dress dweeb. One leg at a time, one arm at a time! Good boy."  


Though it took a moment, due to being blind! I put on the selected attire, never once looking in the long forgotten full view mirror. But when I took a peek at my reflection, fearing the worst, I was happily relieved, so much that I let out a low whistle. Sporting a black mid-sleeve button up top, the skinny jeans that Mabel had FORCED me to get, and black-on-black Etnies, I had to give it to Pacifica. She cleaned up nice.  


"Dang Dip-n-dots! You clean up pretty well!", the blonde smiled, ruffling my hair a bit to mess it up more. I guess she noticed how I tensed up, because a gentle smile blossomed on her almost perfect face. "Don't worry, I'm making an exception for your hair this time. Just make sure you put on deodorant!"  


Grunting in acknowledgement, I managed to find the said hygienic item and apply it before tossing it back in my suitcase on the bed, and follow the duo to Mabel's room again, for some last minute touch ups. Glancing at my watch, it was six P.M. and if Pacifica's details were right, that gave us an estimation of an hour to get to the venue, and then a half hour to kill.  


"Ready bro-bro?", Mabel said in a hushed tone, I'm guessing so we didn't wake up Stan again. "Yeah, let's go.", I smiled back as we followed the blonde prodigy out to a hot pink Dodge Charger Hellcat. 'Damn rich people and their new car smells', I thought while getting in the back and buckling up, watching as the two girls had followed in tow, but in the front.  


As the car was stated, my ears were assaulted with the sound of an obnoxious pop boy bands synthesizers. It was going to be a long drive.  


~~~~~~~~~~A time skip! Because honestly, who the hell (one dollar you owe!) what? Ugh, but who want to read about traffic stops and singing out loud like nerds? 

Though, they did stop by Subway and Starbucks...TRIPLE SHOT by the way! HA!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Narrator! Take the reins  


After standing in line for a while, due to Paz not wanting to flaunt too much of her wealth, the trio eventually made their way into the club, which was an exact reflection of nightclubs you usually see lesser known, or even forgotten, celebrities at. It was quirky, what with octopus and jellyfish shaped light fixtures hanging from the ceiling.  


Earlier, during the car ride, Dipper had asked it it was an 18+ club, which it was and that meant using some of the half hour to go to a friend and get fake I.D.s. He had also pondered if it would be easy for them to get some sort of alcohol, which it wouldn't be. "Oh thank God, I don't need you two getting white girl wasted."  


"Oh as if you're any better when you drink!", Pacifica retorted, pulling into the parking lot directly across from the club. ANY-WHO! They had made their way in, stepping around the massive dance-floor, to a table close to the 18+ friendly bar. Sitting down and taking in the surrounding and sounds, it was save to say they weren't overly impressed with the music playing currently. So they conversed, until the lights suddenly went off and an almost Arabic tune played. Red lights turned on and the silhouettes of two men appeared, a "Holy whit" dribbled out of one teens mouth, their heart catching in their throat, as an echoed "Dollar bro-bro" bounced in his ear.


	5. Let the Beat Drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god! It's here! Finally, I get to start writing about the asshole triangle *dies from exhaustion*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, I'm so sorry it's taken forever! But look! You get to see Tad and Bill!! Also, I'm so sorry if I make Dipper blush way too much, but I promise, PROMISE I'll make it make sense as to why he does! 
> 
> This chapter also does contain mentions of Vitiligo, which may trigger someone, and if I does, I sincerely apologize. I can't say I have it, but a friend of my mom's does, and she doesn't like having it, but I personally think people who do have it are beautiful! As are everyone else, we weren't made to be clones of each other, we are little bits of space, with stars in us. So please, accept my apology and just know I think everyone is beautiful in their own way, and you're gorgeous. 
> 
> Want to leave a comment? Go do it here, or at: anastasiaanesthesiasteen.tumblr.com
> 
> Now! To the sexiness!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dip-Dip Tallyho!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the beat began, I can honestly say that I've never been attracted to some, very masculine by the look, shadows. 

Soon, low vocals poured out of the speakers, causing the crowd of furiously screaming dancers and lookers to nearly drop on the floor. Though they had the right to. A tall, lean male with warm caramel skin and what looked liked lavender and baby bird blue hair allowed us to hear him. 

-'Time to round 'em up and tell 'em where we gonna go'

While everyone was impressed (though I was could tell he wasn't interested in much of anything), the shorter, even leaner shadow had quickly caught my attention. The moment I could actually see him, my heart felt like it was being clenched, and a wave of nostalgia passed over me. Dark skin that was speckled with light patches, almost like walking art, or a fallen piece of the night sky. The male had a well ruffled bed of almost liquid gold hair, that color tugging on the strings of my memories. But the two things that really yanked the said strings were his smile, the one that told you he knew more about you than anyone including you, and his eye. Yes, singular, considering the other was patched up with a square, gauzy eye patch. But the one you could see was almost glowing blue, but maybe it was the lighting because you could clearly seem a honey-ish brown color.  
Needless to say, he was so gorgeous, and so familiar looking. I almost didn't hear the sharp, but smooth voice begin to sing. 

-'Let it in your body and the party won't stop! Yeah it's seven kinds of naughty when you let the b-'

"Dipper! Dude, close your mouth, or you're going to catch a fly!", I shook my head as I came to earth again. "Sorry, but look at him!", motioning to the darker clad wearing male, "Doesn't he seem a little familiar?" I spent a good moment trying to go through any person who could fight his description that I had met in the past, and came up with nothing, which irked me. 

"Maybe you've seen him in a wet dream!", a snicker bubbled from Pacifica, which caused my face to burst red as I looked back up on stage. Give you a guess of who was dead-eyeing me.

Bingo. Blonde daydream. 

-'Cause they're playing 'Bad Romance'

-'Let it in your body and the party won't stop! Yeah it's seven kinds of naughty when you let the beat drop. I told you two times said why don't you understand, tell the DJ drop the beat! Don't play some other fucking band.'

It was only when the duo on stage walked through the audience of the club, did I have the worst time breathing. The moment Mr. Blonde-and-damn-near-perfect make his way DIRECTLY to me, I knew right then and there I could die from too many happy hormones. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Get some glass with Paz!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
OH! My. God! I wish I had a camera to take a fricking picture of Dippers face, even more so when the duo singing came to our table, and the blonde, dapper dressed one grabbed his wrist and began gyrating him, while he finished the song. If Mabel hadn't sent me the most worried expression, I might have died laughing. 

But I'm a good friend, and if she was worried, so was I. Slipping a twenty from my clutch to dipper, who had been released once the blonde had "told him five times", I shouted over the music. "Go get you something to hydrate yourself with buddy! You earned it!", I just couldn't resist. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~We must go Dipper~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


It was amazing I could hear a loud "Ow!" over the music. Sighing, I pocketed the twenty, and stepped over to the bar to ask for a water. As I waited, flash back of just a moment or two ago burst like fireworks in my mind. A man with a gorgeous image, only an inch or two taller than me, yanking me to a standing position. One single hand grasping on my hip, as theirs closed in on me, pushin into me. Circling around and back again, as the beat gave them the perfect lead. If that wasn't enough for me to be weak in the knees, the very image of god damn gorgeous was almost singing, oh so sexily, in my ear.

"Here's your water cutie!", a silky sweet voice giggled. Turning to my right, I saw him. The blonde singer. "Come here often piiiiiie?"


	6. Turn Your Head and Just Spit Me Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We seem some interaction between our lovely appetizers! Then we see some bro love and rescuing. I'm so hungry :\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So I'm trying to make the chapters longer, and I'm trying to suck less! Sorry if I still stink though. Also sorry about disabling comments to any reader that isn't on the website. Now you can!! 
> 
> So this is Chapter 6, and I forgot to mention in Chapter 5, the song was "Beat Drop" by Simon Curtis! Which I do not own, as well as Gravity Falls. 
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment here or on my Tumblr: anastasiaanesthesiasteen.tumblr.com

In the last episode 

"Here's your water cutie!", a silky sweet voice giggled. Turning to my right, I saw him. The blonde singer. "Come here often piiiie?" 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Deadpanned, I questioned him, "Pie?", who the fuck calls anyone 'pie'? (Geeks who want them digits!!) 

"Well, I called you cutie, so I gotta follow up with the pie!", was the reply, all strung up with a gloriously wide grin. As if his logic was the only logic that made sense.

"Man, I hope being a comedian isn't your dream career, because you won't last long.", I took a sip of my water, trying to look anywhere but his gorgeous face. Because staring is rude, first rule of mannerism, of course,it wouldn't have mattered if I had been staring. I could feel his gaze burn holes into my, thankfully covered, forehead. "You know...," I took another sip, "a picture will last longer." The blonde just help up his hands in defense, acting like he was the guilty one and I was, "Sorry! It's just...", even though I had only known this person for a mere minute or so, him stalling seemed odd, he had the demeanor of someone who always had a comeback, or at least always had something to say. "It's just? What? I know it's not 'you r-" "You remind me of someone!", a voice called out from behind me, causing me to almost spill my cup of H2O all over the gorgeously, unique man. If there were ever a moment I needed to be saved from a bad conversation, I'm glad Mabel could tell when. 

"Hm? Oh looks like your sister needs you! I guess I should scatter off then! I do have plans for tomorrow anyways!" Huh? So soon?! No come back to my awkwardness! 

"But shouldn't you and the other guy be preparing for another song or something?", even though we hadn't held a connection, I felt disappointment creep its claws into my chest. This was almost a Cinderella situation. I knew his voice and his looks, but I didn't know him yet! Though I desperately wanted to, well, at least get to know what it was like to dance with him as an equal and not be taken by surprised. 

Pausing, he smiled again, but I could tell that it was more sad than any other emotion. "No, this shit hole is a one song quota venue!", he shouted over the blasting music that someone was playing now. Before I could recognize, he took my hand, grasping it like it was a rope on the side of a mountain that he was rappelling on. "Don't worry cutie, I'll probably see you again soon!", smiling he started to stand, still shouting, "Tell Llama I said 'Hi!"', smiling one last time, he leaned down and kissed my cheek, then walked away laughing at how badly I was blushing. Was it possibly to die from blushing? 

I saw him walk over to the "other guy", who was clad in almost all white, as I rolled what he said in my head over and over again. As many times as I could until I could figure out what he meant by "later, probably." and who else I knew that called Pacifica "Llama". I was thrown out of my thoughts by someone shaking my arm. 

"Hey Dipper! I know that we were going to go balls deep-" "Paz! That's two dollars!" "But Candy just group messaged us to go help her out of this disaster date. Do you mind leaving early?" 

I felt a pang of understanding, knowing how lucky it was to have someone to save you from shitty dates. "Yeah, that's find this place isn't too 'awesome' anyways." Finishing my water, and leaving a tip for the bartender because he was awesome and I'm a nice guy, I followed the girls to the car to discuss how to save Candy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Beautiful Stranger #2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking away from the boy at the bar, 'Ted' grabbed my arm, pretty rudely I may add. "Idgit! You almost gave it away. They need to remember on their own.". Good geometry of the fifth dimension, how could this sad sack o-"I can hear you idgit." "Okay, sorry, whatever! But you're way too calm.", I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. "You could at least attempt to be more human-like." 

He just chuckled, and lead the way a car we had previously bought a few months ago. How did we buy it? Just one of the many gold deposits, though it was a fairly cheap car. Not very fancy either, that Jaguar F-Type R. 

"Maybe, just maybe, William. Humans are appealed to others not flaunting their emotions every single second."

Growling at my pseudo-name, I took my place in the passenger seat, as 'Ted' had felt he was more responsible when it came to driving. Fucki-"Langauge." 

"I mean! You hit an asshole kid who was, in my defense! Picking on the elderly, and you loose all your privileges!"

The multi-pastel haired jerk snicked, buckling the safety belt, and turning the key in the ignition, then began to set the course to the only place I could even come close to calling home. 

"Well, no human, that I know of at least," ,he said as he pulled onto the highway, "would do something that drastic. Now turn on some music, then get some sleep. We're going to have a busy day tomorrow." 

I nodded and messed with the radio before settling on a station that played more punk-rock and other sorts of rock music. Reclining the seat just a bit, I allowed myself to relax to some guy named "Tyler Carter", the lyrics he sang reminding me of a certain brunette boy that I hoped to see again really soon. 


	7. Now I'm Lying on the Cold Hard Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One question, is it scientifically possible to pass out from blushing? Oh oooops mentions of under-age drinking and a little D.U.I..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has mentions of underage drinking and a little tipsy-driving. But only for a sec and I made it so there wasn't too much of a travel for them to go, because I do NOT condone drinking and driving.  
> I hope you're enjoying the story so far, and that I'm doing okay with this. 
> 
> Chapter 7! Comments? Go for it. Want to send me comments I'll probably respond to quicker? anastasasiaanesthesiasteen.tumblr.com
> 
> I don't own Gravity Falls or the song "Tongue Tied" by Grouplove. I also don't own Taylor Swift's music but I love all them so send them love! I love you guys too!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rushing back to our twins and blondie~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mabel Able 

As soon as we got back into town, to a hole-in-the-wall cafe somewhere near the supermarket, we quickly ran over the plan again. The plan was for Dipper to rush in and scream for a bathroom, ignoring the objections from the staff that no bathroom existed. Then he'd 'accidentally' run into the creep pressuring Candy into releasing the hold she had on her virginity! Then Pacifica and I would run in and grab her really quick, then the four of us would make a mad dash out of there. 

Needless to say, the plan went a flawless as my Mabel Juice cupcake recipes!

Candy, still a little shaken up, but laughing with the rest of us, thanked us and asked us to drop her off. Of course we did, but only after we got her a large passion-fruit smoothie. Once we dropped off my lovely, innocent friend, Dip-dip mentioned that "the night is still young! Want to drop by Robbie's concert?", which was bound to to have some sort of alcohol, and I was feeling parched. Pacifica quickly agreed with me, whereas my bro groaned something along the lines of "white girl wasted", before calling Robbie for a quick set of details as to where, the old wood workshop, and when, in seven minutes.

Thank all the divines that my rich friend has a fast car, is all I will every brag about when it comes to the benefits.

\-----------------Back to the brown-head boy-------------------------------------------------

Just as we arrived at the old workshop, I couldn't stop my excitement to party in the town I wished were my real home again. Even with the weird paranormal things, this town had helped me find the me that I loved. Not like back home, where people were constantly belittling me, pressuring me, just breaking me down to try and build me in their image. No here, I was me, and that's all anyone, all I, could ever ask for. 

As we stepped into the old wood workshop, we B-lined for the table that was covered, and where drinks were continually replaced, in clear solo cups filled with good ol' Natty Light. Corner piss is the best piss, you know. As we all three cheered and bumped cups, we went to the middle of the crowd, which is clearly the perfect spot. Or so I'm told, who knows for sure. The strings of a guitar started, and the sound poured from the speakers, off the walls, up my legs, and into my chest. I always loved this part, and drinking helped it more, allowing me to be pushed higher by the sound when I jumped and danced freely. 

-Take me to your best friends house, round about this roundabout, ohhh yeah.-

Glancing over at two of the best friends anyone could ask for, I saw Paz with her hands draped over Mabes shoulders, my sister holding the blondes biceps, both of their faces so close that if someone were to nudge either of them, it could cause a happy accident. Seriously, those tow just need to throw caution to the wind for once. 

-Take me to your best friends house, Marmalade we're making out ohh yeah! -

I looked from the girl to the voice that I can matched up to Robbie, and smiled waving as well as I could, so I didn't spill my drink or hit anyone, to which he nodded, leading me to guess he saw me. 

Tambry walked out from behind the noir-haired man, to my surprise, singing as well. -1, 2, 3, 4. Don't leave me tongue-tied- Who the hell knew she could sing? I guess, since it was rumored the two were exclusive, it made some sense. Shaking myself out of my thoughts for what seemed like the thousandth time today, a phantom feeling of holes being scorched into my head, caused me to look towards the beer table. 

"You've got to be shitting me.", I slurred out a bi, seeing a perfect mess of gold hair, a body that looked like a gorgeous canvas, and the most gorgeous smile being sent directly to me. Face feeling like it was being dunked in magma, suddenly it went dark. A scream echoed, and a slab of coolness smashed against my head. I felt two pairs of small hands help me up, then one pair was quickly replaced by a strong, but lean pair of hands. "Damn Pinetree." Who else called me that? 

_____________________Narrator! Wherefore art thou? (Because my mom hated me)-------------------------------------------

After buckling Dipper up in the back seat, Mabel had turned to the man to thank him for his help, but he seemed to have disappeared. So she shrugged, hoping that she'd seem him some time soon to thank him, before asking her friend if she would be staying the night at the Shack or driving home. 

"I'd rather stay with you. Better safe than sorry, right?"

"Haha, that's true.", Mabel yawned, glad that the Shack was only a minute or so away from them. In no time, they were home sweet home, and both girls carefully pulled Dipper out from the back seat and up the stairs, through the shop, and then into the living room. After getting him all comfortable and situation so he wouldn't choke on his vomit if he did vomit, the brunette young woman, covered him with a knitted quilt, and kissed his birthmark through his hair, before tip-toeing up the stairs with Pacifica to her room. 

"Want to sleep with me, or is that too weird for you?", she whispered as the blonde took off her high heels, and let her hair loose with a sigh of relief. "Pssh, scoot over Pines.", was retorted, as the rich prodigy cuddled up with her most amazing friend, one of the only ones she could say didn't care about her money, and actually cared about her. Which she would gladly repay anytime.


	8. I don't ever want to leave this town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper wakes up and makes a grocery list, with a giant head ache! Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, thank you for the 120 views everyone! I'm sorry about the wait and the slow pace that my story is taking. But I promise in the next few chapters it will start to pick up. The reason it's a slow start is because I'm terrible at writing the beginning of stories. So thanks for dealing with my horrible writing and not saying anything negative about it! 
> 
> Now! Please enjoy and remember that Gravity Falls and it's characters do not belong to me. They do belong to Alex Hirsch and the crew that provides us with an amazing show!

___________________________Flash Dance to Dipper in the morning_____________________________________

 

   You know what's great? Waking up in the morning with a god awful headache. Even better? After

slumping your way upstairs, and finally making it to the bathroom, you then realize that some people

keep their Ibuprofen downstairs, in the cabinet next to the fridge! Oh! The best part though is when

you discover there's no Ibuprofen, Advil, or Tylenol in the house, or shop for that matter. Ugh!

 

Climbing back up the stairs and softly knocking on Mabel's door, I peeked inside of the room when I received no

response. Smiling at the two dorks, all cuddled into each other, drool pooled in my

weirdo sister's mouth, thankfully not falling on Pacifica. Trying to step over the mess of clothes that

hadn't been properly put back up, and their partners in crime, the god forsaken heels. Once I made it

to the bed, I tapped the two ladies on their shoulders, waving at them when they started to wake up.

"Hey, we're out of medicine, so I'm going into town to get some. Do you guys need anything?"

 

"Ugh, well I don't know if you want to Dipper, but I don't feel like cooking.", Mabel covered her face,

peeking at me from under her arm, "What time is it?". I looked around and dug through a pile of

her yarn, freeing the held captive alarm clock to see the time was 10:34 A.M.

 

"Mmm, hey, you should order some rice bowls from Candys cousin's restaurant.", the blonde girl

mumbled before rolling onto her stomach and burying her face in the pillow she was resting on.

Mabel and I both chuckled, and I agreed to order the mentioned food. I figured she'd want combination

fried rice, then broccoli and tofu for Mabel, and fire cracker shrimp for Grunkle Stan. I made my way

downstairs once more, and found my wallet on the side table in the living room, placing the two

twenties Paz had thrown at me into the wallet.

 

Going into the kitchen again, to find Stan with a travel mug of dark roasted coffee. Holding back a gag,

I let him know what was happening and asked to use his vehicle, which he said I could use anytime as

long as there was always a half tank of gas. "In case of emergency?", I smiled at the man who gained, lost

, and gained our trust all over again. "Always in of an emergency.", he mumbled, patting me on the shoulder

,handing me the keys, before carrying himself and his coffee to the shop to set up for the few tours we'd

have later on.

 

Stepping out into the morning light, blinking a few times before making my way to the 'family car', I ran

over the orders and shopping list again, doing quick math to make sure I'd have a good amount of money

to pay for the items and gas as well. When I figured I had enough, I started my shopping journey into town.


	9. All around me are familiar faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper goes to town and sees people he knows. But where's the food?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who's secretly complaining, I do know that the characters are a "bit" OOC, so I'm sorry, but I really hope everyone is enjoying this so far. 
> 
> I don't own Gravity Falls. Alex Hirsch does, the lucky son of -

___________And another time skip where Dipper drives into town and gets some groceries_____________

 

   Grabbing the few bags of needed items (Ibuprofen, value size shampoo and conditioners, some mac

-n-cheese boxed dinners, and my beloved chocolate chip cookie dough coffee creamer). I left the store

and placed the bags in the car, making my way to the Asian restaurant, only to see the store was closed

for an emergency. Oh mornings, how I love thee. But I didn't even stress, thinking I'd just order some

pizza when I got back, not noticing the person walking the opposite direction of me, until I bumped

into them. I groaned and sat up to see the person was Robbie Valentino.

 

"Oh crap! Sorry Dipper! Didn't see you.", he shouted, or did he? As he helped me back on my feet, he

smiled, "So, what's going on?" "Oh, not much dude! Came into town for some food, only to be

disappointed.", I motioned to the door, the other man shaking his head sadly in return. "That sucks

man. Oh, so did you make it back home okay last night? Me and Tambers saw you kiss the floor

pretty damn hard." I grimaced, as I reminded myself of the still aching pain in my skull, nodding

to his question. But then as the prior events of last night came back to me, I remembered seeing the

highlighted hair girl singing. "Hey didn't you and her break up? I could of sworn you did last year!"

 

   The noir-haired man in front of me rubbed the back of his neck, smiling embarrassingly, "Yeah

we did. But only because we weren't sure the distance would work with us and the relationship.", I

noticed the spark that must have been that dumb ass love potion flicker back to it's full effect in

Robbie's eyes. "But now we know that we can live with the freedom of each other, and just use every

second that we have together to the full effect, you know?"

 

"No, I can't say I do. But that's awesome man!", I exclaimed, giving him a fist bump. "Well, congrats

man, and that concert," I coughed, "from what I can remember, was amazing. Great job man."

Robbie laughed and thanked me, and quickly said he'd catch me around later, before running off

to Greasy's Diner.

 

   Sighing, I made my way to where I had parked and proceeded to start the car. Or try to, at least. As

the old modeled vehicle sputtered, like it was trying to breathe life back into itself, I began to get

frustrated, not really giving a shit about who could hear me, be it child, mother, or elderly. I also could

give a shit less about the damn Swear Jar or how much I'd fucking owe to it at this particular moment,

as I almost yelled, "Oh! You have got to be fucking me!"

 

   "Mm, can't say I am! But if you buy me dinner first, we could probably work something out!". A wave

of nostalgia crashed over me again, the pain attacking me again when I whipped my head to where

the voice came from. "What the hell are you doing here?!"


	10. Mr. Sandman! Bring me a dream!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Sexy man is revealed and put in the light. How does Dipper take it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now it's all downhill moving from here folks!! 
> 
> I don't own Gravity Falls. Mr. Hirsch does.

      The man with a diamond grin and beautiful skin tone from last night just stood there, being

a jackass, just smiling and standing in the perfect lighting for me to see anything the club's light

might have hid. The lighter patches that contrasted his dark skin couldn't have been placed any

better. One large one was around his mouth, that almost enunciated his smile, then two larger

patches were placed on both areas around his eyes, with smaller freckle-like ones underneath.

I could see a sliver of larger patches on his shoulders from under the short sleeves of his black

shirt. His fingers seemed like they held an exploding star going supernova in their confines.

'This man truly is gorgeous.' I could help but think.

 

   Was it strange how he smirked even more, if that was possible, after I had thought that? Oh

yeah. "Well, I did say I'd see you later, probably, didn't I?"

 

   "Yeah, remind me to pester you on that later.", I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose, "But

what are you doing in Gravity Falls anyways?". Realization must have kicked in, because the guy

literally facepalmed, the started laughing. "Right! Right. Well, my 'brother'," it was weird how he

used the quotation mark signs when he said that, "and I decided to make a low key recording

studio slash one-of-a-kind venue in this quaint lil' town!" he smiled, thrusting his arms out,

his smile could only be identified as a real, true smile, popping back on his face. "Uh?", I was

still confused, as he looked at me, before adjusting himself, cocking an eyebrow at me and

nodded towards the car I had started to get out of. "Sooo...having engine trouble there, huh?"

 

   I sighed and started to get the groceries from the back seat and made sure the car was

locked properly, then prepped myself for my trek home. "Yeah, but it's alright. I'm not too far

away, at least." With his eyebrow still cocked, he started  a slow pace behind me, hands

probably held behind his back, like he was coy or something. "Oh yeah? Where are you headed

to?". "To this tourist place called 'The Mystery Shack'. My gru-". "What a coincidence!", he exclaimed,

catching up with me and clapping me on the shoulder farthest from him. "I, myself, was on my way

there to meet with Tad to see if we could get some decor for the club!"

 

   At a loss for words of how weird this guy must be (I mean, to decorate a club with cheap tourist

get ups?), I just grunted in response, and kept walking, focusing on nothing particular. "You

don't mind me tagging along do ya?", the blonde asked, causing me to stop and remember I hadn't

even introduced myself nor had he. "Uh...I mea-" "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Look at me! Asking a

sexy stranger to walk home without even knowing his name.", turning to me, he waved. "Hi! What's

your name cutie?"

 

   'Oh god, I just want to get home.', I thought, before replying, "I'm Dipper Pines. Nice to meet y-".

Yanking me from the path I was previously taking, the multi-skin toned man smiled, in an almost

inhumanly possible way. "Nice to meet you Pine Tree! Hey, follow me, I think I know a short cut!"

We were almost moving too fast for me to catch what he said, but we were going at a high enough

speed for me to trip over my own feet and fall, hitting my ever still pounding head. "Come on kid!

We have things to do, unless you been ditching your sleeping routine.". So many red flags

popped up with what he was saying. Who else called me kid, or pine tree for that matter. What

other person had the same looking eye? Then it came to me, and it must have been pretty damn

evident because that evil smirk resurfaced like the demon it belonged to.

 

   "Oh kid, took you long enough.", the now identified demon moved to help me up, but I rolled out

of the way, pushing myself up and dashed off towards the shack, forgetting my fallen groceries.

"Pine Tree! Wait up!", why was he telling me to wait? Couldn't he just use his magic? Why was he on

his way to the Shack for real? I remembered he said some other person, Tim? Was supposed to

meet him there. 'Oh no! I hope they're okay!', was my only other thought, besides getting away

from that damn demon.

 

 


	11. Pleased to meet you! Hope you guess my name!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter of introduction, with a wave a tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I don't know what Bill will be like, but this is how he is at first in my mind. Sorry for anyone isn't enjoying the story, but thank you for everyone who is! 
> 
> I do not own Gravity Falls, only Alex Hirsch and his crew do.

______________________________________Switch to the first singer_______________________________________

 

   Bill was beginning to get on my nerves. Which, in my defense, wasn't always so easily done. After

waiting for nearly an hour at the building we had just purchased this morning, I made my way to the

tourist attraction at the edge of town. I wanted to see how clever these humans could be, as well as

gather ideas as to how to decorate the venue.

 

   In only a matter of minutes, I arrived at the attraction named 'The Mystery Shack', then after exiting

my vehicle, I entered the souvenir shop, and was welcomed by the blonde and brunette young ladies,

the former straightened up the items around the shop, while the latter was working the cash register.

"How are you doing today sir?", the brunette one held a cheery demeanor, more so than the rest of the

town as far as I could tell. "I'm doing fabulous, thank you. May I ask how you two young ladies are

doing?", I replied as I walked around, looking over things for something that sparked my interest. But

nothing spoke to m , dear square roots, this is why Bill needed to be here.

 

   The blonde female shrugged, I noticed, before responding with, "We're okay, oh! Your song was

really great last night! Blondie must have been pretty bored to pick on Dipper.". Remembering the

events that had unfolded the night before, I exhaled sadly, "Oh. That! I do apologize for my brother

William's behavior.", Twenty-five dollars for a tank top, my cube. "With him, there's only three things

he enjoys. Pain, pleasure, and music.". The right angles of a perfectly made table wiggled it's finger

to me. Oh. Squares. Yes!

 

   "Oh, so his name's William then! What about you?", I walked past the tan blonde to the piece to

inspect it, smelling a weird perfume as I walked by. Was that Kitty Girl? "Hm? Oh, well, should you see

me around town, I suppose you could call me Ted.". Oh this piece looked nice, but the material

seemed faulty. The bell from the cash register chimed with a loud bang in tow, as the brunette female

began laughing as Bill did when he stabbed himself with silverware.

 

   "Beg your pardon, but what is so funny?", I spoke, still looking at the material the table was made of.

I mean, this material was close to paper mache, not wood!

 

   "Well, this might sound rude, but I've been around liars before, and I don't think 'Ted' is your name is

it?"

 

   The place I had been applying pressure to on the table snapped, as my eyes darted to the fair skinned

human. "Clever girl.", I purred. Suddenly, her twin, I'm assuming, came bursting through the door,

wheezing so hard, I would have thought his life was on the line.

 

   "Mabel! That blonde guy from last night wa-is Bill!", he threw himself over the counter, as my dear

brother jogged inside at a nice pace. The one I could identify as 'Mabel' now, glanced at all the males

before landing back on her brother, as I glared at mine. "Idjit! What did you do?!"


	12. You didn't have to cut me off!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension so high, it sparks a storm hahahah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome my OC and listen to how I think people argue
> 
> Ownership of Gravity Falls does not fall on me, it falls on Alex Hirsch

__________________________________________Switch to Mabel___________________________________________

 

   Looking at everyone in the room, I tried to make sense of what little had just happened in the few

moments. One of the singers from last night had stopped at The Mystery Shack, never stating why, and

was trying to pull off a fake identity. Then, Dipper had came back, bursting into the Shack, screaming 

that the other singer was Bill, who was following my brother as if he was walking in a field of daisies.

Now carrying the square root of I don't know, multiple that by what is going on, and finally adding in the

lack of food, you get a giant headache.

 

   "Who is Bill?", Pacifica whispered to me, as the tension in the room began to thicken. "Bill is-" "Bill! Is the

demon that had-has! Plans to destroy the town!", my bro-bro jumped in and started to stand his ground

like a cat readying itself for a fight.

 

   "Woo! Pine Tree! We didn't come here to destroy th-"

 

   "Yeah right! You think we're that dumb! Why else would you b-"

 

   "The lavender-blue haired man placed a hand on Dippers shoulder, smiling like arguments such as these

were common. "Well, we're planning on making a music venue and independent recording studio! As for

your prior question, we don't believe you to be dumb, per say-"

 

   Then Pacifica cut him off, geez this was beginning to make my head hurt even worse. "And just who the

hell are you, anyways!?", glaring at the mocha skinned man in front of me. He scoffed in return, "I believe

that is **no** way for a proper, young lady to talk, do you agree Mabel?"

 

   Dipper stodd in front of me, like that would protect me from a dream demon like Bill, and I'm guessing

this new guy. "Whatever your stupid scheme is, we're going to stop you!"

 

   "Oh Pine Tree! When will you trust us? What we're here for is to start up a concert place for people to si-"

 

   "I may not know who you guys are, but I know not to trust a demon.", my blonde friend hugged me. Why

were my two friends acting like I was a fragile bird? 

 

   "Pssh, sure Llama! Because you're no golden retriever for anyone, are you?", Bill was beginning to look

irritated, I could see, since his eyes were starting to look more red than their previous honey color. 

 

   "Hey! What's goin' on here!? Whatever it is, it needs to stop, shop's about to open soon." Oh great. Now

Stan's in on the cluster of arguing.

 

   "Grunkle Stan! Those two guys are Bill and some other demon!"

 

   "Um, rude. I do have a name! It'-"

 

   "Who cares! Dipper, how do we get rid of the-"

 

   "Better question is how they got through the demon tra-"

 

   "Haha, Stanley! Those traps are so poorly do-"

 

   "ENOUGH!", I lost my cool, and as I did, a loud bang of lightning was heard from pretty much right

outside the front door. I heard a sigh from Dipper with a whispered, "Oh great.", as he began to trod

outside. I guess no one was in the right mindset (okay, everyone was but Dipper), because there wasn't a

forecast for any lightning today, so that was sort of odd.

 

   I'm guessing all of the other occupants were curious about what was going on, so they followed Dipper

outside, as I exited the shop last to see what had caused the noise. Naturally, you'd thinking lightning, but 

in the middle of a scorched crater, about a hundred feet from the stairs of the Shack's entrance, was a

curvaceous pale woman, in a tattered dress, buried among a sea of light gray, almost white hair. I mean,

her hair was so long that a good two feet was still laying around her feet where she stood up, presenting

her height, which I guessed was 5' 4". My jaw was probably on the floor, and I almost missed the dark glare

that seemed to roll in her almost black eyes as we all saw her jab her finger in the lavender-blue hair

man's direction.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you get when you mix water and lightning??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing a fight scene and I really hope I did okay!! 
> 
> Alex Hirsch owns Gravity Falls, not I

__________________________________________Flash to 'Ted'______________________________________________

 

   As I saw her point to me, a mischievous smirk played on my face. "Me?", I chuckled as she began

signing something along the lines of "You demon bastard!" and "Leave those children alone." Oh she is 

so dramatic, so I responded "Oh sweetie! As if I'd touch them. Besides, can't do anything to them

anyways.", I turned to walk back up the stairs in the building, before retorting, "Oh and do use your

words, dear.", before I felt a rush of air to my right, and something close to a punch, that threw me off 

the stairs. As I coughed and propped myself up on my elbows to look at the smug grin on the grey 

haired woman's face. "Wow, that was rude for a damned angel!", and saw her run to me, readying 

myself to deflect her kick. Catching her leg I threw her into a tree a yard or so away. Not giving her

but a few seconds to pick herself up, I ran to her and drew my arm back to try and land a blow into her

stomach, which I'm guessing she was expected because she ducked down and somehow managed

to kick me underneath my chin. Dropping down on my back, I felt her put a knee on each of my legs

and throw my hands about my head, locking both wrists in one of her hands, while signing with her

other, "Prepare to receive my revenge demon."

 

   So I closed my eyes, relaxing and waited for my punishment, but after a second, nothing had come.

I opened my eyes to see the brunette female twin trying to hold my attacker's arm back. "Hey now! No

need for violence, right?", Mabel chuckled, "You must be hangry, so how about some pizza?"

 

   Even if she had just, pretty much, kicked my ass, when they woman on top of me finger spelled "P.

I. Z. Z. A?", I couldn't help but laugh, even when she punched me in the stomach.


	14. Back from the Hiatus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's this mystery woman that can almost beat the shit out of Tad?? (fanon Tad still lives!) Also, pizza!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm so so so sorry for anyone who has been waiting for this for like ever, but I've had a bunch of things happen. So I'm also sorry if the chapters are still short, if you think so, please let me know. I am trying to lengthen them.

                ~ To Narrative View ~

As our group of seven sat around the table, ready to indulge themselves with the delicious six cheese pizza,

no one could think of anything to say...er...almost no one.

 

"Dipper, don't you want some pizza?!", mabel pestured him, placing her captive slice close to his nostril.

He shoved her hand away, then crossed his arms once again glaring at the blonde man who sat parallel from him.

" 'm not hungry." His twin scoffed ans shoved her slice into her mouth, responding with a full mouth, "Buusphid."

 

"Um Mabes, hone, don't you owe, like, two dollars to the swear jar now?"

  
As the brunette girl swallowed her bite, she turned to her blonde friend smiling, "Usually; yeah! But

we have company, and we're all hangry, so we are exempt."

 

"Yes!", the eldest man screamed, knocking his chair back, "Screw that mothe-"

"Oh. Not you Grunkle Stan. You need to have a clean mouth for when you bring in the summer field trips.",

after hearing that comment and placing his chair upright once more, Stan ate his pizza in disappointment.

 

As Mabel smiled gazing at all the people enjoying some boss pie, she smiled even wider at

the curvaceous woman motioning towards her, and had begun to sign something. Oh if only our

sweet girl knew sign language. "I'm super sorry, but I can't sign.", the teenager sad sadly, hanging her head in the said

sadness, as the tan man wiped off his mouth before responding. "If you'd like, I could translate for yo-OW!", 

glancing at the grey haired lady to his left, rubbing his arm where she'd landed a punch.

Her glare from earlier had returned, light grey eyes darkening to near black once more.

 

Pacifica laughed while taking a bite of her pizza, swallowing before responding,

"I'm going to take that as a no. Oh! What about if we gave you some paper and a pen?".

The grey eyes of the woman faded  back to a light grey, as she tapped her chin in thought,

smiling at the two girls and nodded finally. Mabel took a bite while slowly standing, then dashed off before quickly

returning with an unused journal and a souvenir pen. Handing the woman the items and sitting down

once again, Mabel clasped her hands together. "OKAY! First off, what's your name gorgeous?",

the woman went to write, but paused when the brunette 'tsked' her.

"Also, what are you doing here?". The fair skinned, grey eye woman once more went to write,

first writing her name in crude chicken scratches, presenting it for Mabel to read out loud

for the rest of the party.

 

_MY NAME IS BARAKIEL. I AM THE ANGEL OF LIGHTNING._

_AS FOR WHAT I AM HERE FOR,_

_IT IS TO PROTECT YOUR FAMILY, AS WELL AS YOU_

_FROM THESE DEMONS._

 

 


	15. Story for Another Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussions upon discussions upon vagueness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love people giving vague answers! *Glares at mother*

_As for what I am here for,_

_it is to protect your family, as well as you_

_from these damned demons._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~ Still Narrative!~

 

Dipper sat up straight from his slouched position,

excitement flashing on his face, as he looked over at the identified angel,

"Do you know what they're up to!?"

 

"You know Pine Tree, we're right here."

 

Barakiel glared at Bill, before looking back at the male twin and shook her head sadly and signing "Sorry."

"It's okay, they'll mess up and reveal it to us somehow.", Dipper slumped back into his chair,

taking a bite of pizza finally. "So why can't you speak? If that's not rude,

a-and you don't mind me asking."

 

The woman bent over the paper again, attempting to write up a storm (HA), when the paper she was writing on

burst into flames. Everyone but the two demons jerked back, some chairs falling back and a few gasps

fell out of mouths. "Oops!", the blonde haired demon giggled, "Sorry, but the answer to that question is a story

for another time kid."

 

Ripping the flaming paper and putting under water in the sink, the grey haired woman came back to the table

to write,

 

_I'M SORRY DEAR. BUT I HAVE TO AGREE WITH THE DEMON._

_YOU'VE HAD A BIT MUCH TO TAKE IN FOR THE REST OF THE DAY._

 

 

As the three teens grudgingly agreed, Bill slammed his hands on the table,

grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Glad you all see it our way! Now,

before we all get to our agendas, lets discuss how

our room situations will be handled!"

 

The elderly man choked on his water, his niece and her friend patting his back to help him recover.

"And just why in the hel-"

 

"Swear jar Grunkle Stan."

 

"Grrrr. Why in the WORLD do you think we'd let you stay here?"

 

Bill narrowed his eyes, smiling wide still, before standing up and crossing his arms behind his back.

"Well, for starters, Berry here doesn't quite understand how to function in

this modern day society yet!", he walked over to Stanley's chair, then kneeled before the man.

"And for two, we don't have a place to go. But! If we stay with you,

we'll help out at the shop when needed." The blue haired demon grunted in response. 

"Plus we'll send any interested customers your way when and if

they take interest to the decorations, thanks to the Mystery Shack.", 

he smiled at all three Pines family members.

 

Standing back up, thrusting his arms open wide, Bill's smiled descended to a smirk, "What do you say?" The two male Pines looked skeptical, but Mabel grinned a little more, 

grabbing the multi-skinned man by the shoulders. "I think that's a great idea! 

It boosts our sales and lowers the rent cost! But you three", she pointed to the two demons

and the angel, "have to promise no funny ideas or fighting in the house!

If you do it's either $50-250 in the swear jar, depending on the severity,

or moving out. Deal?"

 

The tan demon nodded and responded with, "Understood Ms. Pines.",

while the golden eyed demon muttered, "Fiiiiine.". Barakiel made the cross

across her heart, swearing on her being. "Great! Now,

we don't have a bunch of rooms. Sooo, Bill and- what's your name? Sorry."

 

The man with the most softest shade of blue eyes frowned, "Tad."

 

"Tad? That's weird-"

 

"No Shooting Star, it's Strange!"

 

"Okay, whatever! So you two can use the old wax museum, and we'll work the tours around it."

Mabel turned toward the curvy woman, rubbing her hands together maniacally.

"And you girly, can join in on the planned sleepovers in our now shared

room for the rest of the summer!"

 

While it was not something to be super excited over, well, for everyone but Mabel,

the group agreed , and continued to eat in an awkwardly tense, but a bit happy silence,

before Pacifica questioned the identified demon named 'Tad', "So why _are_ you here?"

 

Drinking the last of his iced tea Mabel had graciously provided, he smiled

before sneaking a glance at the angel next to him, "That's a story for another time."

 


End file.
